Narzeczony Tary
by kryfionka
Summary: Tara i Bobby. Historia, krótka i wydaje mi się trochę niekompletna, ale nie jest tak źle. Co robi Tarze jej narzeczony Mike? I skąd w ogóle się wziął? Jak zareaguje na to wszystko Bobby? Wszystkie odpowiedzi można znaleźć w tej historii. Polish Language


Krótka historia o tym jak Bobby i Tara stali sie sobie bliżsi.

* * *

Z głośników dobywał się niewyraźny, kobiecy głos, który monotonnym tonem zapowiadał kolejne odloty i przyloty samolotów. Ludzie wkoło przepychali się ciągnąc wielkie walizki i torby. Jakiś mężczyzna krzyczał głośno, po włosku, przez telefon, a gruba kobieta biegała szukając zaginionego syna. Normalna sprawa, tłok i ścisk. Gdy tylko taksówka podjechała, Tara zapłaciła kierowcy i biegiem ruszyła do wejścia, a potem szybko skierowała się do hali przylotów. Wśród tłumu ludzi wreszcie go dostrzegła, stał z groźna miną, w ręku trzymając czarną aktówkę, ubrany był w nieskazitelny garnitur i co chwila spoglądał na złoty zegarek na ręce. Minę miał jak zwykle srogą i niezadowoloną, bez cienia uśmiechu. Wzięła ostatni oddech, a potem siląc się na wesoły ton zawołała:

-Mike, hej tutaj jestem, dobrze, że jesteś!

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, ale on, widać było, że nie jest zadowolony.

-Spóźniłaś się, miałaś być na lotnisku dziesięć po piątej, a jest trzydzieści po!

-Przepraszam, ale miałam ważną sprawę do załatwienia, zresztą to tylko dwadzieścia minut.

-Nie życzę sobie takiego traktowania, ale dziś ci wybaczę, mam nadzieję, że Risotto jest gotowe.

-Oczywiście, takie jak lubisz.

-No dobrze, weź to i idziemy.

Wsadził jej aktówkę w ręce, a potem delikatnie pocałował w usta, ale ona odwzajemniła pocałunek niechętnie, zresztą tak jak zwykle.

**********************

Cały czas jedząc, opowiadał o jakiejś „bardzo" interesującej rozprawie, którą oczywiście wygrał, w końcu był „najlepszym" adwokatem na świecie. Tara właściwie go nie słuchała, wolała całą uwagę skupić na posiłku. Była zła, że przyjechał, że też musiał, nie mógł zostać tam u siebie? Już miała cichą nadzieję, że zapomniał, ale się myliła, trzy dni temu zadzwonił, że przyleci do niej. Nie dawał znaku życia tyle czasu, a teraz tak nagle mu się przypomniało.

-Nie słuchasz mnie, wiesz, że nienawidzę tego.

Spojrzał na nią groźnie swoimi brązowymi oczami, mdłe światło świec odbijało się od jego łysiny.

W tym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi co jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowało mężczyznę.

-Otworzę.

Wstała i pobiegła wpuścić gościa.

-Bobby, witaj.

Agent wszedł do środka i ujrzał podstarzałego faceta siedzącego za stołem.

-Bobby poznaj –Mike wstał i podszedł do nich –To mój narzeczony Mike Rivalled, a to Bobby Manning, pracujemy razem, w FBI.

Bobby wytrzeszczył oczy po usłyszeniu słowa „narzeczony".

-Tara musimy pogadać.

-Mike wyjdę na chwilę dobrze?

-Masz tu być punkt ósma.

***********************

Szli w milczeniu, aż doszli do niewielkiego parku, dopiero w odpowiedniej odległości od domu Tara poczuła wreszcie jakaś ulgę.

-Nie wiedziałem, że masz narzeczonego, w końcu spotykałaś się z różnymi mężczyznami.

-To prawda, ale ty tego nie zrozumiesz, Mike'a poznałam dwa lata temu na szkoleniu, był ambitnym prawnikiem, imponował mi siłą i stanowczością, ale dopiero potem okazało się, że nie jest facetem, z którym można się związać.

Zamilkła, nie wiedziała czy mu powiedzieć, w końcu postanowiła nie mówić, przecież to nie ważne.

-Wyjechał rok temu, oświadczył mi się dzień przed wyjazdem do Los Angeles, zgodziłam się, ale nie kochałam go. Nie nadawał się na męża, jest zaborczy, zawsze stawia na swoim, musi wszystko kontrolować, nie znosi sprzeciwu, musiałam zgodzić się za niego wyjść. Jednak, gdy odleciał, starałam się o nim zapomnieć, nie pisał, nie dzwonił, było łatwo. Zaczęłam układać sobie życie na nowo, ale on wrócił, a ja wciąż nie potrafię powiedzieć mu, że z nami koniec, chyba nadal coś do niego czuję... Nie wiem co mam robić.

Przystanęła i spojrzała w niebo, a potem poczuła jak Boby oplata ją ramieniem. Mimowolnie przysunęła się do niego, przy nim czuła się bezpieczna, jak przy nikim inym.

-Zrobisz co uznasz za słuszne, ale nie daj się sterroryzować.

-A właśnie, po co przyszedłeś do mnie?

-Miałem przekazać ci, że John Katreen został aresztowany.

-Nareszcie. –krzyknęła entuzjastycznie. –Teraz już się nie wywinie.

Była to pierwsza dobra wiadomość tego dnia, ten pedofil wreszcie zapłaci za swoje. W tym momencie spojrzała na zegarek.

-Cholera! –krzyknęła i wyrwała się z uścisku Bobby'ego.

Było dwadzieścia po ósmej.

-Przepraszam musze już iść.

Pobiegła w ciemność zostawiając mężczyznę samego, kompletnie osłupiałego tą nagłą reakcją.

Tara zachowywała się dziwnie, czuł to i wiedział, ze ma to związek z tym jej narzeczonym...

************************

Dzień w biurze był senny, żadnej sprawy, więc czekała ich tylko papierkowa robota do której nikt się nie palił. Znudziło im się już żartowanie z Myles'a więc siedzieli bez celu przy biurkach. Bobby spoglądał co jakiś czas na puste biurko Tary, zastanawiał się dlaczego jej nie ma, musiało to mieć coś wspólnego z Mike'iem. Dopiero popołudniu zjawiła się.

-Przepraszam, że przyszłam tak późno, ale miałam pewne problemu.

-Co ci się stało? –krzyknęła Lucy widząc jej twarz, wkoło oka widniał wielki siniak.

Bobby też spojrzał na nią w tym momencie, zresztą wszyscy, cudem powstrzymał się by wstać.

-Potknęłam się i walnęłam w szafkę. Niezdara ze mnie.

Zaśmiała się, innym widocznie wystarczyło to tłumaczenie bo momentalnie powrócili do swoich zajęć. Manning jednak nie uwierzył, szafka? Nie, to nie było to, umiał poznać ślad pięści, ale przecież Sue, Jack, Myles, Dim, Lucy... Też powinni się zorientować, ale oni nie wiedzieli o tym mężczyźnie. Bobby postanowił jeszcze poczekać, nie wysuwać pochopnych wniosków. Przez kilka następnych dni prawie nie odzywał się do Tary, ale ona też przestała być rozmowna i uśmiechnięta jak zawsze. Obserwował ją uważnie. Kiedy jednak ujrzał na nadgarstkach kobiety pokaźne siniaki i kolejne zadrapania na twarzy, nie wytrzymał.

************************

Udało mu się złapać ją, gdy przechodziła korytarzem, nie chciał mieć świadków przy tej rozmowie.

-To dlatego nie chcesz być jego żoną, bo cię bije?

Tara przeraziła się, a potem cofnęła, jakby chciała uciec. Ale Bobby tak ustawił rękę by jej to uniemożliwić.

-On mnie nie bije, przecież mówiłam, ze się przewróciłam.

-A to. –podciągnął rękawy jej bluzki, a zrozumiał, że także przedramiona ma całe podrapane, wyglądało to tak jakby ktoś mocno szarpał ją za ręce.

-To nie twój problem! –wyrwała mu się i zasłoniła rany. –Nie wtrącaj się, dobrze ci mówię.

-Martwię się o ciebie, chce ci pomóc! –Złapał ja za ramiona i spojrzał w oczy. –Jeśli robi ci krzywdę to powiedz mi to.

Położył dłoń n jej policzku i delikatnie pogładził go.

-Nic mi nie jest! –powiedziała to w tak zimny sposób, że agenta aż zmroziło.

-Jestem tu i zawsze możesz do mnie przyjść.

Pochylił się i pocałował czubek jej głowy. Zdezorientowana Tara odeszła, a on

patrzył jak odchodzi korytarzem, musiał coś z tym zrobić, nie mógł tego tak zostawić.

****************************

Zadzwonił dzwonkiem długo, a potem brutalnie zapukał, omal nie wywarzając drzwi.

-Już idę, co się stało? Pali się?

Ledwo Mike otworzył drzwi, a już wściekły Bobby ruszył na niego i przygwoździł go do ściany.

-Jeśli jeszcze raz choć tkniesz ją palcem, osobiście się z tobą policzę! –wrzeszczał

-Nie wiem o czym mówisz. Mogę cię pozwać, za wtargnięcie i napaść.

Chłodny i opanowany ton adwokata jeszcze bardziej rozzłościł Manninga.

-Tara jest piękną i wspaniałą kobietą, nie dam jej krzywdzić.

Uspokoił się trochę i puścił Rivalleda, ale wciąż łypał na niego groźnie.

-Nic mi nie zrobisz. –Mike zaśmiał mu się w twarz, śmiał się długo, szyderczo, złowieszczo...

*****************************

-Byłem u niego już nic ci nie zrobi.

Stał naprzeciwko niej i patrzył prosto w oczy.

-Dlaczego? –wyszeptała, zbierało się jej na płacz –Teraz będzie jeszcze gorzej...

-Nie daj się Tara, jeśli chcesz pojadę tam z tobą, pomogę ci.

-Muszę się sama z tym uporać, powiem mu wszystko, wygarnę to co robił mi, gdy byliśmy razem.

Wtedy popłakała się, schowała twarz w dłoniach, bała się zrobić to co będzie musiała, gdy tylko wróci do domu. Poczuła, że Bobby obejmuje ją, wtuliła się w jego tors, czuła się lepiej słysząc bicie jego serca.

-Wszystko będzie dobrze –mówił gładząc jej włosy. –Dasz radę, zobaczysz.

Dopiero po chwili otrząsnęli się jakby oboje i odskoczyli od siebie.

-Nie powinniśmy byli...

-Tak, to tylko...

-Nic się nie stało...

-Powodzenia. –rzucił Manning i szybko się wycofał...

******************************

Znużony Bobby spał w najlepsze w swoim łóżku, blask księżyca wkradał się do jego sypialni, cisze nocy przerwał jednak dźwięk telefonu. Odebrał półprzytomny, ale ocknął się od razu, gdy usłyszał zdenerwowany głos Lucy.

-Tara jest w szpitalu, jej stan jest krytyczny, została pobita i zrzucona ze schodów, aresztowali jej narzeczonego i teraz go przesłuchują, nie przyznaje się, ale mamy naocznych świadków. Natychmiast przyjeżdżaj!

Wiedział, że powinien jechać z nią, wtedy to by się nie stało. Ubrał się szybko, prawie zapomniał zamknąć mieszkania i złamał wiele przepisów drogowych jadąc do szpitala. Nie mógł opanować drżenia rąk, jak w amoku wpadł na korytarz, gdzie już byli inni.

-Co z nią? –pytał z mieszaniną strachu i wściekłości zarazem, serce biło mu dwa razy szybciej niż normalnie, a myśli galopowały z zawrotną szybkością.

-Jeszcze nic nie wiadomo.

Usiadł, zwiesił głowę i nie był w stanie zrobić nic, zignorował Levi'ego, który delikatnie trącał go nosem, nie słyszał co mówi Jack. Stał się głuchy, ślepy, niemy, jedyna rzecz o której myślał to, to, że to przez niego Tara cierpi. Myślami powrócił do dnia, gdy się pocałowali, to było coś cudownego, ale stało się za wcześnie, nie byli na to gotowi. Dlaczego myślał o tym właśnie teraz? Nie rozumiał, chciał tylko by jej nic nie było, chciał ujrzeć jeszcze jej ciepły uśmiech...

******************************

Delikatnie wsunął jej dłoń w swoją, a potem z bólem patrzył na jej obrażenia. Siedział w szpitalu już od dwóch dni, czekał, aż się obudzi, nie odstępował jej na krok, nie potrafił. Jego umysł zdawał się nie być w stanie myśleć trzeźwo.

Powoli otworzyła oczy, pierwsze co ujrzała to twarz Bobby'ego, który trzymał ją za rękę, zrozumiała, że jest w szpitalu, ze żyje. Była pewna, ze umrze, gdy Mike ją bił, gdy leciała ze schodów, czuła, że czeka ją już tylko śmierć. Jednak los chciał by przeżyła, a obok niej siedział mężczyzna, który był jej chyba najbliższy na świecie.

-Nie chcę. –wyszeptał on cicho, kiedy spojrzała na niego

-Czego? –zapytała z ledwością.

-Byśmy byli tylko przyjaciółmi, w ostatnich dniach zrozumiałem, że naprawdę mi na tobie zależy.

Pochylił się nad nią i delikatnie przyłożył swój policzek do jej.

-Kocham cię... –wyszeptał wprost do jej ucha

Wiedząc jak jest obolała, zbliżył swe usta do jej i tylko delikatnie musnął jej wargi.

-Ja nigdy cię nie skrzywdzę, zaufaj mi.

Patrzyła na niego, nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, ale z trudem podniosła rękę i objęła go na tyle ile była w stanie.

-Ufam ci, jak nikomu innemu. Chcę żebyś przy mnie został, ja... Ja też cię kocham...

Koniec.


End file.
